Jedi Ninjetti
by fanluver
Summary: What happens when someone is sent to someone for help but there is an accident? Her daughter becomes a Power Ranger, but it's time for her to return home and learn what she should have learnt years before.
1. How it All Started

A JEDI NINJETTI

Author's Note: I know that I haven't been writing in a while, but between losing my computer and working, I just haven't had the time. On top of that, I lost all of my stories because I move several times in the last few years. I am back and am going to try to work on some of my stories. This story has been going around my head for a while now so I want to try it out. See what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Power Rangers. I do not have anything but bills so don't sue.

Chapter 1

How It All Starts

All she had ever wanted was to be normal, but her life obviously wasn't her own. Someone else was pulling the strings, and she wanted to know who it was. One minute she was walking down the street of her home town and the next she was in the middle of a forest. She had to have gone through some sort of portal that she had not noticed during her walk. Now all she needed to know was why she was here. She had spent the entire day walking through this forest looking for some sort of human life. So far she had found no sign of life, except for the forest life itself. She was tired and needed to sleep, but she was a little worried about what was in the forest that would consider her their dinner. Finally after another hour of walking, she finally decided that she needed to sleep. She found a tree to sit down and lean against while she slept. Unknown to her, she was about to find out the reason she was brought to this planet.

"Welcome Young One." A gentleman with a beard and mustache. His hair was long and brown.

"Where am I?"

"You are in a dream." Another gentleman with a beard and mustache. Only this one was gray.

"Why am I here?"

"Learn you are here for." This time it was a creature that was green and small.

"Learn what?"

"To become a Jedi of course." This gentleman was young and was the only one that did not look to be that old.

"What's a Jedi?"

"The Jedi use a power called the Force to help them fight the forces of evil." The first guy told her.

"Look that's great and all, but I don't want to fight the forces of evil anymore. I just want a normal life."

"You're not here to fight the forces of evil unless you want to, you're here to help someone before they turn evil. If that happens, than nobody will be able to stop him. He is the most powerful Jedi to have been born in this galaxy. The problem is when he gives his heart to someone, he gives it to them fully. Even if he was not meant to be with them. The biggest problem right now is that someone who has turned to the dark side is going to be coming back into his life. She needs to be stopped before she turns him." The person who spoke this time was a woman with red hair. She was beautiful.

"I don't know what I can do. I'm not a Jedi."

"Not yet, but you will be. You will also be the only one who will be able to sense the one coming, but no one will believe you if you try to tell them that she is evil. You will have to be careful until she reveals her true self."

"Why me?"

"Because you were not meant to leave this galaxy. You were born here but an accident sent you to another galaxy. Your mother met someone shortly after she arrived in the galaxy you were in, and she was married shortly afterward. She knew that she could not get back, and she needed to protect you. She needed help to protect you so she decided to find some one to help. She met the man she married when she crash landed. She was suspicious of everyone she came across, but she just wanted to protect you. She needed to sure that the people she met were not going to hurt you. Once she met the man she married, she knew that he would protect you with his life. That was why she trusted him when they sent you to earth." The gentleman with the gray hair told her.

"What planet did she crash land on?"

"It was a planet called Phaedos. You know her as Dulcea."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying. She knew who you were the minute she saw you. She knew that you would be brought back to this galaxy. That is why she allowed your friends to try for the Great Power on Phaedos. She knew that you would need that training to help you when you returned." She couldn't believe what she was being told.

"Who are you?"

"I am Obi Wan Kenobi. My friends call me Ben. This is Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin Skywalker, Mara Jade-Skywalker, and Yoda. All of us were Jedi Masters when we were alive. I was also your father in this galaxy. Dulcea and I met after I went into exile to hide from the Emperor. We met on Tattooine after I dropped Anakin's son off at his uncle's place. I was trying to find a place to hide when I first met her. She was the daughter of a moisture farmer with the talent and the ability to become a Jedi. I offered to train her and she agreed. I began training her in the ways of the Jedi. The one thing I never expected was falling in love with her.

"After six months of training her, I finally knew what Anakin had tried to tell me before his walk on the Dark Side of the force. His love for his wife had made him stronger, and it was only the fact that he had to hide it that caused him to follow the Emperor. I did not make that mistake. I married her in a public ceremony and lived with her at her father's moisture farm. When she told me she was pregnant, I was thrilled at the prospect of becoming a father. It wasn't until I connected to you that I knew for a fact that you would be extremely strong I the force.

"I knew that if I could feel you before you were born, the emperor and Anakin would be able to feel you after you were born. I needed to protect you and Luke. The only way to do that would be to make sure you were somewhere that Anakin couldn't sense you, so I sent Dulcea to Yoda. She never made it though. Something went wrong with the ships engine and she ended up in the galaxy where you grew up. She wanted to keep you safe, so she never revealed where she was from. She stayed on the planet and was cursed to live there forever by the evil ones that live there. Her husband in that galaxy knew people that could keep you hidden.

"They sent you to the planet that you grew up on, and they also sent you years into the future. In that galaxy 10,000 years have past, but here only 30 years have past. We brought you back because you are needed to prevent our worst fears from becoming truth."

"What needs to be done?"

"You need to be trained as a Jedi if you are going to help keep Luke from turning to the Dark Side." She looked at Qui-Gon like he was nuts.

"Once trained only you will be strong enough to stop my son if he turns to the Dark Side. It has also been seen that you can keep him from turning to the Dark Side in the first place. You just need to be involved with his life before she arrives. If you are not, than you will be our last hope in stopping him."

"Again I ask why me?"

"Because you were meant to be with him, but because of my need to protect you, you were not able to get to know Luke while you were growing up. If you had been around, both of you would have been trained by your mother and myself. You would have been close to each other all your lives, instead of trying to earn his trust before she shows up."

"And how am I suppose to earn his trust?"

"By starting with the truth. We will leave part of this conversation in your mind, but most of it will be erased. The biggest part of what will remain will be the message that I am going to give you to tell him. The next one will be to tell him that you are Ben's daughter. You will have to prove it to him, and we will give you the means to do that after you finish your training."

"Fine. When do we start training?"

"Now. Training you must do now. Start Obi-Wan will. Different training Mara will. Qui-Gon train next. Train I will after. Finally, train Anakin will."

"I can't believe that I understood all of that, but I did. What are we going to start with and how long will it take."

"The training will take 3 days in the real world. During that time you will remain here. While you are here you will be protected by those you would least expect." Obi-Wan said to her.

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that I am going to be unconscious for 3 days, and that I am going to be protected the entire time. How are you going to accomplish that?"

"My grandson will lead Luke to you. Than they will take you back to the academy, but until that happens the creatures of the forest will protect you from everyone but my grandson and son."

"Grandson? I thought you said that I was here to help your son before one of his exes showed up. How can he have a son?"

"Luke and I were married before one of that witch's followers killed me. That was only a few months ago. It's also the reason that Luke is so vulnerable right now. She knew that if I wasn't around than he would be hers for the taking. That's why we needed to bring you here now. With you here she won't be able to get to him to easily. The minute you wake up, the two of you will be drawn to each other, but you will both fight the attraction. You have both been hurt too many times for you not to fight it,but don't worry you will not remember this conversation. Now are you ready to begin training?"

"Yeah I'm ready."

"Come on Daddy. This way."

"Where are we going Ben?"

"There's something that we need to find over here. I can feel it."

"Master Skywalker!"

"Kyp? What is it?"

"There's a woman over here. It looks like she unconscious Master."

"Why didn't you bring her back to the academy?"

"We tried, but we couldn't get to her."

"What are you talking about? You're Jedi's. You should have been able to reach her no matter where she was."

"The creatures of the forest wouldn't let us near her." Luke shook his head trying to figure out what Kyp was trying to tell him.

"What do the creatures of the forest have to do with the woman Kyp?"

"They're protecting her. It's really weird Master."

"Let's go take a look." Luke and Ben followed Kyp to a clearing not to far away. There leaning against a tree had to be the most beautiful woman that Luke had ever seen. Even h"is sister didn't compare to this woman. Luke shook his head. He had to remember that he had just lost his wife.

"Angel." Ben seemed to be awed by this woman.

"What Ben?"

"She's an angel." Luke watched as Ben started heading toward the tree that she was leaning against. Luke felt as though he couldn't move. He noticed that the students that Kyp had been teaching couldn't move to stop Ben either.

"Ben don't move."

"Why daddy?" Luke watched as the creatures of the forest looked at his son and moved out of his way. "Thank you. The angel is safe now." Luke couldn't believe that the creatures just looked at Ben and moved out of his way. The minute that Ben touched her face the creatures took off to their hiding spaces, and Luke and his students were able to move again. Luke ran over to Ben and picked him up.

"Ben why did you do that? That was a very dangerous thing to do. Those creatures could have hurt you."

"Uh uh . They were waiting for me to come. They knew that she was the angel I asked for had come to help us." Ben wiggled around so much that Luke had to put him down.

"What are you talking about Ben? What angel? Who did you ask to bring an angel here?"

"We needed an angel to come and help us, so I asked mommy and grandpa to bring her here. Grandpa said not to worry because someone named Obi-Wan and Yoda were going to bring the angel here." Ben was next to the woman on the ground again.

"When did you talk to your mom and grandpa Ben?"

"I don't member. I know that Aunt Leia and Uncle Han were still here after mommy died. Mommy had come to say goodnight to me and I asked her to send an angel. Grandpa showed up and told me not to worry because one was on the way." Luke shook his head at what his son had just told him. He needed time to figure everything out, but first they needed to get this woman back to the academy so they could figure out what was wrong with her.

"We'll talk about this later Ben, but first we need to get her back to the academy. Kyp can you head back to the academy with your students and take Ben with you. I'm going to take Ben's angel back ahead of you guys."

"Sure Master, but we could probably go get a transport to take her back."

"No it would take to long, and I want to get her back to the academy as quickly as possible." Kyp nodded at Luke as he picked the strange woman up. Luke couldn't explain it but something about this woman was drawing him to her. Luke looked at his son and students one last time and headed toward the academy at a run.

Luke made it back to the academy in record time. He wanted to drop her off at the infirmary and go to his room to meditate. Being so close to this woman was driving him crazy. He had to get away from her to try to understand what was going on with him. He needed to get his head on straight. Luke walked into the infirmary and laid her on the nearest table. He than called the doctor over to help her. Luke left instructions with the doctor to call him if there was any change with her, and than he left to go meditate.

She couldn't believe how much they had taught her while she had been here. She had been told that it had only been a day and a half in the real world and she was almost done with her training as a Jedi. It seemed to come naturally to her. The hardest part of her training was when she was with Mara. Yoda wasn't kidding when he said her training would be different from the rest of the Masters she was studying with, Mara's lessons included the history of the galaxy she was now in.

She was also learning everything she could about the academy that Luke had set up years ago. It was hard, but if she was going to be a master at the academy than she needed to know all of this before she was finished with the rest of her training. During her free times like this she would think back to her times on Earth. She knew that her mother's 2nd husband had made sure that she was safe, but she was having a hard time trying to figure out who he was. It was though those times had been erased from her memory, but she knew that they weren't. That's when it dawned on her. Her memories weren't being erased, they were being blocked. She shook her head and went back to training. She needed to get away from the 5 Master Jedi's before she went crazy.

"Hey Mara."

"Are you ready to continue?"

"Yeah. I've got nothing better to do since my other memories are being blocked." She stared at Mara accusingly.

"That was not my idea. A few of them thought that you would be more receptive if you couldn't remember your past. It will come back to you when you wake up."

"Alright I'll give you a break for the blocked memories, but that doesn't mean you are let off the hook totally. Let's just get back to training."

"Sure." Mara sat down in front of her. Together they held hands and closed their eyes. Opening her mind she let Mara enter her head to show her more of the things she needed to know to survive in this galaxy. This was why her training was so difficult. It exhausted her more than the actual Jedi training. Thankfully she was almost done with it.

Another day had past in the real world when she finally finished the training with Mara, but she was finally done. She knew everything about this galaxy that she was going to be living in. She even knew how to fly any type of ship that she was put in front of. Of course her training from being a Power Ranger hadn't hurt in learning that part of the training. Now it was back to her training as a Jedi. She had already gone through the training with Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and Yoda. Now she was finished training with Mara, so that only left Anakin to train with. She had a feeling that even though Mara's had been the most difficult, Anakin's was going to be the most dangerous.

"Alright Anakin, what am I going to be learning now?"

"On Earth you learned to harness your emotions to give you the strength you needed to win, but that can be dangerous as a Jedi. Anger, Fear, Hatred are emotions that can lead you down the path to the Dark Side of the Force. They're easier to grab on to but harder to let go of."

"That's not going to be a problem for me."

"I know. We've all watched you grow up on Earth. The only time you were turned evil was when you were fed to the volcano, but you were the first one turned back. Ever since then, no amount of evil has been able to turn you, but this training isn't about you, it's about Luke. If Luke turns, you may have to destroy him. I would prefer you not having to do that, but it will be possible. Like Mara's training, this will be all mental. The only difference is that I won't be going into your mind, you'll be going into mine. You will see how I became a Sith Lord and everything I learned after that. You'll also see how Luke turned me back to the Light Side of the Force."

"And if I don't want to?"

"Than you will stay here until you do. That can endanger everyone in the galaxy. This isn't a choice. You need to know this so that you have a chance if Luke is turned. Leia and Han won't be able to save Luke this time, and Ben will go with his father which will turn him to the Dark Side as well. This will help you to understand what you will see before you go. You will see two futures. One where Luke fights for the side of good and one where he has joined the Dark Side."

"Alright let's get this done than." Anakin nodded and sat in front of her. He held his hands out palm side up. She placed her hands on his and cleared her mind. Slowly she reached into his mind. What she saw shocked her.

She saw Anakin grow up on the planet Tattooine as a slave. She saw Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan save him. What shocked her was the anger she felt from that 9 year old boy when he walked away with Qui-Gon without his mother. No 9 year old should know that much anger. She watched as he fell more in love with Padme on their trip to Coruscant. She saw his training with Obi-Wan for the next 9 years. She felt the love that he felt for Padme when they met up again. The wedding was beautiful.

What she saw and felt next scared her more than anything else had in the entire 30 years of her life. She felt the anger over his mother's death. She also saw him kill an entire tribe of people because of that death. She could see that for awhile he was fine because of Padme, but even his love for her wasn't enough to keep the fear and anger away for long. His dreams of her dying were beginning to bring both emotions to the front of his mind.

She felt something that Anakin hadn't felt at the time. She felt someone feeding him those dreams. She knew that it was the Emperor that was feeding him that fear. She saw him slaughter thousands of young children because the emperor told him to. The fight between Anakin and Obi-Wan reminded her of the fight between Jason and Tommy all those years ago. She saw what had happened to Anakin after the fight. She also saw what the Emperor had told Anakin after he had awoken in the suit the Emperor had made for him.

The Emperor had lied to him about killing Padme. She saw how it had killed a part of his humanity to learn that he was the cause of her death. What came next had her breathing increasing by the second. She watched as Anakin learned the ways of the Sith. He even went behind the Emperor's back and learned everything he could that the Emperor didn't want him to know. Anakin knew that the Emperor wouldn't train him in everything, so he learned it himself. He also knew that one day he would defeat the Emperor because he had seen it in a vision.

She watched as the handsomest man she had ever seen fight Anakin and survive several times. She saw the final battle between the two of them and the Emperor. Anakin had saved his son's life by picking up the Emperor and throwing him into the core of the machine that they had called a Death Star. The part that had her in tears was when Anakin's son had taken his body back to the mood and burned it on a funeral pyre. She was shaking by the time that she saw Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin looking proudly at Luke at the celebrations that were being held on Endor.

Anakin watched as she collapsed from witnessing his memories. The woman was stronger than he gave her credit for. When Yoda had told him what he wanted to show her, he didn't think she could handle it all at one time. He was glad he was wrong. He knew that this woman was his son's soul mate. She was the only woman that was as strong in the Force as Luke was. Only she could keep him on the Light Side, or defeat him if he joined the Dark Side. Anakin let her rest while he went to tell the others that she was finished training. The final step to her training would be the visions of the future that they had all seen.

She woke up from the nightmare that was Anakin's life a couple of hours later. She was surprised that she had collapsed at all. Not even her lessons with Mara had cause her to collapse into unconsciousness. She stood up slowly. She was still shaking from Anakin's memories of his life. She had seen what Anakin's life had been like, but she also knew what it would have been like if things had been different for him and Padme. The rules of the Jedi were what had turned him to the Dark Side of the Force, not his love for his wife and children. She felt Obi-Wan approach her and turned to meet him.

"I'm glad you're awake. It's time for your final lesson."

"Please tell me I'm not going to have to go through that again."

"No you won't have to go through that again, but it is time to see what the future will be like if you succeed or fail. This lesson will be through the Force itself. Come." He led her to where the others were waiting for her.

"The Force look at you must." Yoda stood next to Qui-Gon with a smile on his face.

"Go on Young One. Concentrate on the Force and you will see what you need to see before you are to return to your body." She slowed her breathing and concentrated on the Force.

It wasn't long before a picture began to form. She watched as a woman landed on the planet that the academy was on. She saw the man from Anakin's memories go out to meet her. They grew closer as time went on. She began to tell him that she had learned more about the Jedi way. She would tell him everything and he would put it into his daily routine. She watched as he went from a Jedi to a Sith Lord. He took her word at face value. He even pulled away from his sister and her husband. Soon he became the worst type of evil that had ever been known in this galaxy.

He destroyed everything that he touched. His son followed in his footsteps. When his son was old enough, they banded together and destroyed the one that had turned him in the first place. They also destroyed their own family to keep anyone from being stronger than they were. They ruled the galaxy with an iron fist and the Force. They murdered anyone who stood in their way of total domination. It was when she saw his son take someone by force that she broke the connection with the Force. She couldn't see anymore for it hurt to see what the two of them could do if they were turned evil.

"It's not a pretty picture of the future if you don't go or you fail. Concentrate on the Force again. This time see yourself in the picture months before she shows up on Yavin 4."

Taking Obi-Wan's advise, she concentrated on the Force again, but this time she added herself to the picture. This time she saw the man talking to her as she sat on the temple as the light turned from orange to dark blue as night set in. They sat there talking about something. She saw the both of them smiling at something that had been said. She watched as the two of them grew closer over the next few months.

Then she arrived. Again he went out to meet her. Again she told him that she had discovered more teachings in the ways of the force, only this time he wasn't so eager to learn. He wasn't so eager to get close to her. This confused her until she saw his son talking to someone she didn't know. The scene switched to further into the future. The evil had been defeated and she was again on the roof of the temple. He came out to join her. She watched as he put his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder. When night had fallen, she turned to look up at him. She gasped when she saw that she was heavy with child. That's when she lost the connection with the Force.

She looked at her teachers with shock on her face. All of them had smiles on their faces. Anakin walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders as he looked at her. He kissed her cheek and turned and walked away. Yoda was the next one to come up to her. He motioned for her to lean down. When she was level with him, he also kissed her cheek and went to stand next to Anakin. Qui-Gon did the same as Anakin and Yoda. He came over, kissed her cheek, and went to stand next to Yoda. Mara was next.

"Promise me that you will take care of both of them please."

"I promise." Mara hugged her and went to stand next to Qui-Gon. The last one to come to her was Obi-Wan.

"I'm proud of you. Not only are you a Jedi, but you are also a Ninjetti." Obi-Wan noticed the shock on her face. "Yes you are still a Ninjetti. Your friends were never meant to have the power, but without your Jedi training you were not ready for the full power. When you wake up, both powers will be yours, and they will be in balance. Remember two things, trust your instincts and I love you my daughter." Obi-Wan stepped back and she felt herself falling. The next thing she knew she was in a room that looked like it was in a hospital or a temple.


	2. How Her Day Started

HOW HER NEW LIFE STARTED

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Power Rangers

Chapter 2

She looked around and noticed several people walking around. She pushed herself into a sitting position. Still they didn't notice that she was awake. She knew that her voice wouldn't be too loud because of the fact that she had been out for 3 days. Every time she tried to get the attentions of the people walking around they seemed to turn in the other direction. She shook her head at the fact that they were not paying any attention to her. She looked around for something she could use to get their attention. That's when she noticed a small object on the table next to the bed she was on. She picked it up and threw it at the people on the other side of the room. They all turned to her in shock.

"Go tell Master Skywalker that she's awake." She shook her head at the man who seemed to be in charge. He obviously did not have the best bedside manner. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she whispered. She cleared her throat, but her voice still wasn't that strong. "Can I get something to drink." Again her voice came out in a whisper. He nodded his head and sent someone to get her something to drink.

"My name is Dr. Samuels Miss..." She knew that he was trying to get her name out of her. She just smiled at him and took the glass that the woman he had sent out gave her. She slowly drank to keep the doctor from asking her any questions. She didn't want to answer any of his questions. He was a little to nosy for her. Just as she finished her drink, the door opened to reveal the most handsome man she had ever seen. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He reminded her of Anakin, so if she had to guess at his identity, she would guess that this was Anakin's son Luke.

"I'm glad to see that you finally woke up. My name is Luke Skywalker. I'm in charge of the academy that you are in."

"Kimberly Hart." Her voice cracked as she told him her name. She cleared her throat again.

"How did you get here Miss Hart? Where are you from?"

"I came from a planet called Earth. Earth is in a different galaxy from here. I was out for a walk when a portal opened in front of me. I ended up here 3 days ago. I learned that I was originally from this galaxy." Kim's voice grew stronger as she spoke.

"If you are from our galaxy, how did you end up in another galaxy?" Kim knew that Luke would be asking that question sooner or later.

"My father tried to send my mother to his mentor to protect me from the Emperor, but something happened to the ship she was in. Something happened to the engines, and my mother was thrown out of this galaxy and into the one where I grew up. I was brought back through a portal that the Force created. I guess it wanted me back in this galaxy."

"Whose your father?"

"He went by the name of Ben Kenobi when he was married to my mother, but he went by Obi-Wan when he was training to be a Jedi." Kim saw the anger and the accusations appear on his face.

"You are lying Miss Hart. Ben Kenobi never had a wife or child. He was a Jedi to the core."

"How well did you know him Mr. Skywalker? From what I've been told, you had only know him for a short time. Don't call me a lier Mr. Skywalker, because you don't know me at all." Kim watched as Luke was about to say something, but the door opened to reveal a small boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yea my angel is awake. I'm Ben Skywalker. Mommy and Grandpa said you were coming to help."

"Well Ben I'm Kimberly Hart, but my friends call me Kim. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you, when I was with your mom and grandpa. They are very proud of you. They know that you are going to be the best Jedi that ever was."

"You are an angel!"

"I'm not an angel, but I am a Jedi, just like everyone else here. I'm just here until I can get a ride to Tatooine to find out about my parents."

"Daddy is from Tooine. He can take you and me there."

"Thank you Ben, but your daddy and I aren't seeing eye to eye on some things." Kim watched as Ben shrugged and then climbed onto her bed.

"But I want to go to Tooine. Daddy and Grandpa are from Tooine. They both got to see it, now I want to see it."

"Ben, Tatooine is a planet that is nothing but desert, why would you want to go see it?"

"Because it was Daddy's home. I want to see it." Ben looked so sad that Kim took him into her arms and just held him to her. It wasn't until they all heard him crying into Kim's shoulder that they realized that he really wanted to go and see his dad's home planet.

"Ben," Ben looked at Luke with tears in his eyes. "Tatooine isn't my favorite planet. Even your mom didn't force me to go back."

"Kim can take me." Ben looked hopefully at his dad.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Ben. I don't want you to go anywhere without me. Not yet."

"Than come with us. Please daddy."

"We'll see. Miss Hart needs to get better first."

"She's a Jedi. She can heal really fast."

"Enough. Ben why don't you go play. I'll talk to your dad okay."

"Okay angel. Bye Daddy." Ben jumped off her bed and ran out of the room. When Kim looked at Luke, she saw the shock on his face. Kim smiled as she thought about the boy who just left. He had so much of his mother in him that she couldn't help but care about that little boy. It was his father that she was having a problem with.

"Now as to what we were discussing before Ben interrupted."

"Look Skywalker, Obi-Wan was my father. If you don't want to believe me that's fine, but the only way for you to find out if I'm lying is to go to Tatooine. The choice is yours. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go find some food. I haven't eaten for 3 days." Kim moved to get out of the bed when the doctor tried to hold her down and keep her from leaving.

"You can't leave Miss Hart. I need to check you out first. You were unconscious for 3 days. We need to figure out why."

"I know why. I had 5 Master Jedi's in my head showing me about this galaxy. I'm fine. I'm just hungry. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go get something to eat." The doctor and Luke watched as Kim jumped out of bed and headed for the door. Kim shook her head and headed down the hallway to where she could sense several people were at. She could also sense Ben with them. He was very excited that she was awake. She had no trouble sensing his excitement. She just followed that. She also felt Luke following her.

"I'm not going back Skywalker."

"I'm not going to force you to, but you don't even know where you're going."

"Sure I do. I just need to focus on Ben. He's so excited that I'm here, I would bet that everyone can feel him." Kim entered the room where she felt Ben was at. The minute she entered the room, Ben ran up to her and grabbed her hand to lead her to the table where he was sitting.

"Angel, this is Uncle Han, Aunt Leia, Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. Everyone this is my angel, Kim."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Are you named after your grandfather Anakin?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Let's just say I had the chance to meet your grandfather, as well as several other Jedi Masters. Skywalker don't hover behind me. Sit down."

"You met my father and some other Jedi Masters, how?"

"They decided that the quickest way for me to learn about this galaxy was for me to enter my mind for 3 days."

"Uh?" Kim looked at Ben's uncle and shook her head.

"Let me get something to eat and maybe I can explain it again. Ben why don't you come and show me what's good to eat."

"Okay." Ben grabbed her hand and led her to the table where the food was all laid out. Everyone at the table watched as Kim would ask about something on the table and Ben would shake his head no. Leia focused on Luke when Kim would laugh at something that Ben said.

"Jacen, Anakin, I think we should go and help Kim before Ben has her grab nothing but the fruit and desserts." Jaina grabbed their hands and led them over to where Kim and Ben were at the table.

"Luke are you okay? You look like you're being attacked by something."

"You have no idea Leia. Ever since we found her in the forest yesterday morning, I've felt drawn to her for some strange reason. Unfortunately, she's crazy."

"What are you talking about Luke?"

"Well Han, she says she's the daughter of Obi-Wan. Ben would have mentioned it to me. When I called her a lier, she told me that the proof was on Tatooine. She told me that all I needed to do was go to Tatooine to discover the truth."

"She's right Luke. All you would need to do is go to Tatooine to find out. I mean, Ben did live there for 18 years, anything could have happened."

"I wish that was the only thing Leia. When Ben found out she wanted to go to Tatooine, he wanted to go with her. He knows that both father and I grew up there, and he wants to go as well. He said that he wants to see the planet where I grew up. I don't want to go back, and I definitely don't want to take my son to that planet."

"Maybe you should go back Luke."

"Han, don't."

"No listen for a minute, both of you. You never really closed that part of your life Luke. You left because of the Empire, went back to save me, tried to save Callista, but never really closed that part of life. Everyone has been able to close certain parts of their lives, except for you. I think it's time Luke."

"I don't know Han. I spent years trying to get off that planet, and when I finally did, I ended up having to keep going back. I really don't want to go back."

"So why don't we all go. I really wouldn't mind finding out more about father, even if we have to travel back to Tatooine to do it. We could make it a full family vacation."

"Except for one thing Leia, she's not part of the family." Luke saw Leia shrug.

"It doesn't matter Luke, she wants to go to learn about her parents, and we need to go to learn about father. It just makes sense to go together. Besides, Ben seems to be getting attached to her."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Mara was killed 6 months ago. I don't want Ben disappointed when she doesn't stick around for more than a few months. I mean look at her. She looks like she needs to be around a lot of stores. Yavin 4 isn't exactly in the center of the galaxy."

"I have a feeling that she will surprise you Luke. If I remember correctly, both you and Han thought the same thing about me. You need to give her a chance Luke."

"She says she's a Jedi Master, so how can I give her a chance?"

"Why don't you try testing her? You have test for the students, so let her take the same tests."

"Your sister makes a good point Skywalker. Besides, you should never judge a book by its cover." Kim noticed that Luke and his family were looking at her like she was crazy. Kim couldn't help but laugh at their expressions.

"What's a book Kim?"

"Well Jaina, a book is something that you read for fun. It is usually made up for fun."

"Oh you're talking about data pads. Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because I'm not use to the everything her yet. On the planet I grew up on, we had books not data pads."

"Angel is from another galaxy." Everyone, including Kim, looked at Ben with looks of confusion and incredibility.

"How did you know where I was from Ben? You weren't there when I told your dad."

"Mommy told me. She also told me that you were meant to be here but you had ended up there so that you would be protected." Everyone watched as Ben got up and went over to some of his friends that were training to be Jedi's.

"How did...?"

"Where did...?"

"What's he...?"

"I don't think we want to know," Kim told Luke, Han, and Leia. Kim turned toward her food and began to eat.

After she had finished eating, Kim decided that she needed to go for a run. She stood up from the table and headed for the door. Luke and his family began to follow her. Kim shook her head and started heading toward where she felt the creatures of the forest she had been in when she arrived. She needed to get her head together and the only way was for her to work it off. She couldn't believe that Luke was the same guy that her father had told her about. As she tried to leave they would give her excuses like "it's dangerous out in the forest", "she just got out of the infirmary", and her favorite "she just ate". Kim just countered all of them and kept heading outside. As soon as she reached the the door to outside, she took off at a full run. She knew that the only one who could even keep up with her was Luke, and he wasn't going to follow her.

Kim ran through the forest until she reached the clearing that she had fallen asleep in 3 days ago. Waiting for her was one of every creature that lived in the forest. She sat in the middle of the clearing and began to meditate. She needed to calm down after her encounter with Luke Skywalker. It took her about an hour for her to calm down, but once she was, she opened her eyes and looked at the creatures that were waiting for her. She smiled at all of them and knew that she could communicate with them.

'Thank you for protecting me until the little one could find me.'

'The pleasure was our, my lady. You are the one, so we would give our lives to protect you.'

'I don't understand. You called me the one. The one what?'

'It is said that one with special abilities would come to help all the creatures in the galaxy. This one would be able to understand any and all creatures. The fact that you are speaking with us proves that you are the one.'

'Hasn't anyone else tried to communicate with you?'

'Yes, but none has been able to. Some of the ones that live on this planet are close to understanding us, but all they understand is our feelings. They still cannot speak with us.'

'Why can't they understand you like I can?'

'We don't know. We just know that they can't understand us. We've tried to speak to them, but they just can't understand us. We know that you are the only one who can, so you are the one.'

'So what am I suppose to do?'

'We do not know, but we have brought you gifts to show you are support.'

'You didn't have to do that. Anything I can do, I will with all of my abilities.'

'We wanted to bring gifts because you are the one, my lady.'

'If you want to, I won't refuse the gifts.' Kim could have sworn that all of the creatures smiled at her comment.

One by one all of the creatures brought their gifts to her. The one that had spoken to her came forward first. The creature brought her a gem that looked like an opal. The next creature brought her a piece of metal that looked like gold. One by one the gifts were dropped in front of her. All of the gifts were different. Gems that resembled a diamond, an emerald, and a ruby. They also brought her different kinds of metal that looked like silver and pewter. When they finally finished bringing her their gifts, Kim had a pile of gems and precious metals. Kim wondered if they realized how important these items were to humans. Kim smiled her thanks and tried to decide how to bring them back to the academy with her. That's when one last gift was brought to her. It was a box that looked like some sort of jewelry box. It was the most beautiful box she had ever seen. Kim shook her head and began to load up the box with the gifts that she was given.

'I want to thank you for the gifts. Some of them will come in handy in the near future.'

'We are glad to made you happy, my lady.'

'You have. Again I thank you for everything, and if there is anything that I can do for you in the future, just let me know and I will do my best to help you.'

'Thank you my lady. We will let you know. Now we must go.'

'I understand. I must leave as well. Good-bye my friends.' Kim watched as the creatures left the clearing in different directions. Kim smiled and finished putting her gifts in the box. She than turned and headed back to the academy at a walk. She decided to take her time and look around her on her way back. She knew that the creatures of the forest wouldn't hurt her, so she took her time.

She arrived back at the academy about 30 minutes later. Waiting for her was Ben and Leia. Ben was bouncing from foot to foot, and Leia was smiling as she walked towards the academy entrance. Kim shook her head. She knew that Luke wouldn't be waiting for her, but she really wanted to talk to him about the trip to Tatooine. She needed him to go so she could prove what she had told him, but she knew that he hesitant to go back to the planet that he grew up on. She really wished he would at least consider going back. She needed to find out about whatever family she still had there. Kim placed a smile on her face and headed toward Ben and Leia.

"What's going on?"

"Ben felt you coming and wanted to meet you. I offered to come with him to meet you so that I could show you to the room you would be staying in."

"Thank you. I was wondering where I was going to be staying. I refuse to stay in the infirmary or in the forest."

"Not a problem. Luke had things he needed to do, so I offered to show you where to go." Leia turned around and headed into the temple. Kim went to follow when she felt Ben put his hand in hers. Kim looked down at him and smiled. She had a feeling that this boy was going to be her biggest supporter.

Kim and Ben followed Leia through the temple to the living quarters. She easily memorized all the twist and turns that Leia took to the living quarters. On the was there, Kim found that Leia was easy to talk to. They talked about everything they could think of, including Luke and the academy. Leia even asked her about the box she was carrying. Kim just told her the truth about them being gifts from the creatures of the forest. Kim even laughed at the look on Leia's face when she heard that. By the time they reached the room she would be using, Kim and Leia had formed a friendship that no one could breakup. At least Kim hoped they couldn't.


End file.
